be_more_chill_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
More Than Survive
More Than Survive is the song where we see Jeremy Heere's day begin. He is watching porn on his computer until it is time for him to go to school. Throughout the song, we see Jeremy's struggle with his everyday life, such as taking the bus or walking to school, signing up for the school play to get closer to his crush, Christine Canigula, and just some everyday struggles for him. Lyrics JEREMY C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go, go! C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go, go! I'm waitin' for my porno to load, My brain is gonna freakin' explode, And now, of course, it's time to hit the road, Which means I'll be uncomfortable all day! But that really isn't such a change, If I'm not feelin' weird or super strange, My life would be in utter disarray, 'Cos freekin' out is my ok, Good morning, time to start the day! C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go, go! C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go, go! Now, should I take a bus or walk instead? I feel my stomach fillin' up with dread, When I get nervous my whole face goes red, Dude, weigh the options calmly and be still. A junior on the bus is killer weak, But if I walk, when I arrive I'm gonna straight up reek, And my boxers will be bunchy and my pits will leak. Ugh God, I wish I had the skill, To just be fine and cool and chill! I don't wanna be a hero, Just wanna stay in the line. I'll never be your Rob Deniro, For me, Joe Pesci is fine. And so, I follow my own rules, And I use them as my tools, To stay alive, I don't wanna be special, no, no, I just wanna survive! ALL C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go, go! C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go, go! (Instrumental break) CHLOE (Spoken) So, Jenna Rolan said Madeline told Jake: I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool and then she lost at pool deliberately... BROOKE That is so awesome! CHLOE Brooke! BROOKE I mean slutty! JENNA And then Madeline was all like- CHLOE I'm telling the story, Jenna! BROOKE Oh my God, he's like, totally getting off on Mad... BROOKE/CHLOE/JENNA Eww! RICH Yo, don't touch me, tall ass! JEREMY Oh, sorry, I was just trynna get to my- RICH Jakey D! Yo, what's the story with Madeline? JAKE Oh man, I shouldn't say...but it's a good thing I rock at pool. JEREMY (Sung) I navigate the dangerous hall, Focus on a poster there on the wall, Avoiding any eye contact at all, And trying hard to remain unseen. The poster's closer now, what does it say? It's a sign up for the after school play... ...it's a sign up sheet for getting called "gay", And that's not what I need right now end scene, I hang a left and there's: Christine... Christine... Christine... Christine Conigula, Christine- CHRISTINE (Spoken) Did you say something? JEREMY (Spoken) I...uhhh...nuh! (Sung) Well that was smooth, Yeah that was super pimp, My mac daddy game couldn't be more limp! No time to wallow, no instead, Just clear your brain and move ahead, Except that you're one of those guys, Who'll be a virgin 'till he dies! I don't wanna be a baller! Just want some skills to count on. If my nuts were any smaller, They would be totally gone! If I continue at this rate, The only thing I'll ever date, Is my MacBook Pro hard drive, I don't wanna be Clooney, no, no, I just wanna survive! (Spoken) Michael! MICHAEL (Sung) Jeremy, my buddy, How's it hanging? Lunch is bangin', Had my sushi, got my slushy and more! The roll was megi-maki and I'm feelin' kinda cocky, 'Cos the girl at Sev' Elev' gave me a generous pour! JEREMY (Spoken) You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you? MICHAEL (Sung) Ohhhh, I'm listenin' to Marley, And the groove is soundin' gnarly, And we're almost at the end of this song! Yeah, that was the end, now tell me friend: (Spoken) How was class? You look like ass, what's wrong? JEREMY: I wrote Christine a letter telling her how I feel. MICHAEL: That's progress! JEREMY: I tore it up and flushed it. MICHAEL: Ugh JEREMY: It's still progress. MICHAEL: It's all good, hey, I saw on discovery that humanity has stopped evolving! JEREMY That's...good? MICHAEL: Evolution's the survival of the fittest, right? But now, because of technology, you don't have to be strong to survive! Which means there's never been a better time in history to be a loser! Ha! So own it! Why try to be cool when you can be- JEREMY: Signing up for the play! MICHAEL: I was gonna say gettin' stoned in my basement but uh- JEREMY: No! I mean, look who's signing up for the play! (Sung) Christine... MICHAEL: Christine... JEREMY/MICHAEL: Christine... Christine Conigula, Christine... Christine... Christine... ALL (EXCEPT CHRISTINE) : Christine Conigula, Christine Conigula... JEREMY: I feel my body movin' through the air... See my converse walkin' over there... Take a shaky breath and I prepare... Who cares if people think I'm lame? Christine signed, I'll do the same! I grab the pen, I write my name... RICH: (Spoken) Gayyy! ALL (EXCEPT CHRISTINE, JEREMY AND MICHAEL): Hahahahaha! CHLOE: Ahh, I like gay people... JEREMY: (Sung) I'm never gonna be the cool guy, I'm more the one who's left out. Of all the characters at school, I am not the one who the story's about. Why can't someone just help me out? And teach me how to thrive... Help me do more than survive! ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY): Nah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... JEREMY: (Interluding) More than survive... ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY): Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah... JEREMY: (Interluding) More than survive! ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY): Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! JEREMY If this was an apocalypse, I would not need any tips, In how to stay alive. But since the Zombie army's yet to decend, And the period is going to end, I'm just tryin' my best to pass the test and... ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY): C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go, go! JEREMY: (Interluding) Survive! ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY): C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go, go! JEREMY: Survive! ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY): C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon, Go, go! ALL: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go... Go!Category:Pages Category:Songs